Liberty Slate
Also called LibertySlate08. Background * LibertySlate08@aol.com * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LibertySlate08/ Details In an effort to take advantage of the disdain Americans have for Big Government Republicans, I have developed a strategy to challenge Republican members of Congress in 2008. The American people are fed up with the tax-and-spend Republicans that will not shift on spending or Iraq and will not back down on the Patriot Act or the Real ID Act. Thus, LibertySlate08 is looking to recruit credible, energetic libertarian Republicans to challenge Reps. Souder, Burton, and Buyer in the '08 primary. Six credible, libertarian-leaning Republicans have already been recruited to challenge GOP incumbents in CA, GA, IL, MI, TX, and WI. Republican politicians need to be sent the message loud and clear that the reason they are losing -- and will continue to lose -- is that they are supporting Big Government policies. It is my belief that unless we step up to provide a credible alternative, our ideas will NEVER be heard. What's more, it's likely that Rep. Paul (R-TX) will be retiring soon. Because our ideas are clearly the best, it would make sense for us to work together to build a credible, pro-liberty 2008 slate of challengers to incumbent Republicans. If we run at least a dozen GOP primary challengers throught the country, as a unified slate, we will gain much press coverage. Our ideas will then be heard and GOP primary voters will have a clear choice of contrast between more of the same or a change in policy in Iraq, less government spending, and more social freedom. Not affiliated in any way with the Republican Liberty Caucus. Insights The Republican Party has abandoned the principles of fiscal discipline, committment to limited government and individual rights, and social tolerance. In an effort to rejuvinate the GOP's committment to these principles, LibertySlate08 was founded to: 1. Recruit at least a dozen small government Republican candidates for CONGRESS in 2008 to challenge Republicans in state primaries. 2. Provide Republican primary voters with a choice of contrast between credible, energetic small government candidates and old, outdated Big Government incumbents. 3. Emphasize key issues such as a return to fiscal discpline, an end to the War in Iraq, opposition to the draft, and Congressional term limits. 4. Spark a NATIONAL DEBATE within the GOP about the party's future. (Gain press for our candidates, our issues, and our goals.) 5. Provide a challenge to incumbent politicians that have NOT been challenged in decades due to gerrymandered districting. Links * Republicans Insights From April 2007 LibertySlate08 may have already recruited some very important candidates to challenge GOP incumbents in 2008, but we need your help. Please send these candidates a brief message asking them to run. Explain to them that Club for Growth will likely endorse them over the incumbent. Additionally, let them know that others are planning to mount serious campaigns against GOP incumbents in Congress in 2008. The credible candidates include ... State Rep. Tom Brinkman (libertarian leaning) vs. Jean Schmidt (unpopular incumbent GOP) in Ohio CD 02 e-mail Tom and tell him: Go, Tom, Go! tom@gobrinkman.com former FDIC financial analyst Vern McKinley (libertarian leaning) vs. Frank Wolf (incumbent GOP) in Virginia CD 10 e-mail Vern and tell him: Go, Vern, Go! vern_mckinley@yahoo.com sports personality Wayne Allyn Root (libertarian leaning) vs. Jon Porter (unpopular incumbent GOP) in Nevada CD 03 e-mail Wayne and tell him: Go, Wayne, Go! rootintl@aol.com Now is the time to knock out GOP incumbents. Many targets remain: CA: John Doolittle CT: Chris Shays CO: Marilyn Musgrave FL: Vern Buchanan ID: Bill Sali IL: Mark Kirk, Peter Roskam KY: Ron Lewis, Geoff Davis MI: Tim Walberg, Joe Knollenberg NV: Dean Heller NJ: Mike Ferguson NM: Heather Wilson NY: Jim Walsh, Randy Kuhn, Tom Reynolds NC: Robin Hayes OH: Deb Pryce, Steve Chabot PA: Jim Gerlach VA: Thelma Drake WA: Dave Reichert WY: Barbara Cubin Will YOU step up to challenge these Congresscritters? category:organizations